seekers_of_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Dragon
Physical features Ice dragons are of average or below average height. Their body is covered in fur which is shed in spring and autumn, and grows thicker in winter. If they live deep in the north, their wings are either useless or nonexistent, in order to prevent them from freezing in winter, and their limbs and tails are noticeably shorter. Abilities These dragons have the ability to manipulate the consistency and temperature of a certain amount of water, which turns into the ability to manipulate ice. As they train this ability, it becomes more and more powerful, and the amount of water that they can control increases. It can be used as both an offensive and defensive ability, and can be extremely powerful if used correctly and properly trained—in both cases. Social life & reproduction Most of the Ice dragon males will mate with multiple females throughout their lives, but they will not assist them in raising their offspring. The females are the ones who raise the young, and the female offspring will often stay by their mother's side, even after they reach sexual maturity, unlike the males who will leave as soon as they reach sexual maturity. Males are wanderers, who will hunt alone and react aggressively if they encounter another male. They will often migrate south in winter, unless they are able to find a cave or a similar formation that will ensure warmth and safety during winter. The females are fertile every few years, and will give live birth to up to four cubs. Females sometimes form packs, and assist each other with raising the young. If they encounter a male, they will either chase him off or, in rare cases, let him mate with those females who are willing to have young at the time. As the pack grows, they will often take residence in one of the many caves on the Imber territory. They hunt in packs, and sometimes form complex societies where females take up every social position, even those traditionally held by males. In that case, two strongest females will become the leading couple and the social structure will slowly start to resemble the one found in Leviathans. They will, however, not abandon their weak and elderly—instead, they will attempt to expand the cave, creating new chambers for their ever growing family. If the winters are particularly cold, they will hibernate during the colder months. Languages Ice dragons' native language is Bisak, but they can learn Sevian if they did not grow up in packs. There are no restrictions to naming the young. Territory & diet Ice dragons can be found in the northern part of Imber, often occupying the territories where the climate would be too much for non-Ice dragons to handle. They are a rare sight anywhere but there, and they will have to be shaved manually if their fur is thick and they live in the south. They are omnivores and will eat anything they can find. They will not go near water though, so fish and other seafood is considered a luxury. Education & occupation The young Ice dragons are taught everything by their mothers. If they live in cities, they will attend public schools. However, if they live in one of the more accessible areas of the north, they will often attend lessons hosted by teachers that come from Pluve and stay in huts during summer. They will either live their whole life in packs or wandering, or take up a job in the cities and live there. There are no limits as to which jobs they can pick.